Hally Thristlebloom
by AlicjawithaJ
Summary: When Hally Thristlebloom from District 2 searches for closure for her mother's death in the arena, she finds herself desperately trying to get into the Hunger But when her best friend Clove finds a way for them to escape the system, she finds out exactly what really happened to her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Finally after another long year of waiting, the reaping starts again. Every year there is chaos of volunteering but this year is mine. I am ready, because I have trained for this all my life. This is my chance to win the hunger games.

I wake up early and pick out an outfit. I end up wearing one of my dead mother's dresses. It reached past my knees with its delicate hem. The colors fade from blue to green with a black stripe running across. The dress is worn to the point of disgust but I still put it on. There is nothing special about this dress in in itself, but it has its own meaning. This was the same dress my mother wore on the reaping day she was picked.

I put my hair up into a messy bun wishing someone was here to help me. But no one was. I was alone. Of course my father was here with me, but our relationship isn't the best. He raised and took care of me but I have never felt close to him. He never spoke of my mother other than the fact that she died in the games. A strand of hair slips out of the poorly created bun and I shrug it off. I stop moping and continue getting ready, and soon enough I'm out the door.

Before I can even start walking, Clove jumps out in front of me. "Hally, what took you so long? I thought this was your big day, and you're procrastinating?" she teases. Clove is a small, skinny, 13 year old. She isn't the average 13 year old though. Most kids are excited when they become part of the hunger games ritual, but not her. She joked about me wanting to be part of it, but I know she secretly didn't want me or anyone to be in it. I met her last year when I saw her cowering by the reaping ceremony. I took her hand and we both went in. She didn't want to admit it, but I knew she needed a person like me to help her.

"Sorry, Clove, I'm not sure if I can go through with it," I smirk.

"Oh shut up, you've been sure since the day you were born," she tells me. And I find it to be true. I have wanted to be in the Hunger Games since the first moment I understood what it meant. Considering how my mother died, I wanted to bring triumph to our family name.

"Whatever, let's just go, ok?" I demand. Clove follows after me as I walk towards the reaping ceremony. I can see the line where the other teenagers wait to get their fingers pricked. Neither of us says anything, and I am glad because of it. I could feel Clove's tension as we stood. If she were to say something I imagine she would burst.

When I can feel us approaching, Clove yanks my arm. I turn to her and give her a suspicious look. "What's wrong?" I ask but she ignores me and pulls me to the side.

"You can't go," she mumbles under her breath. I give her a quirky look and wait for her to say she's joking. But she doesn't. She just stands there, her brown eyes gaping up at me.

"Are you mad? I am going. I have to, and besides who wouldn't want to go?" I sneer but regret it right after.

"Me, that's who. I can't believe you would actually want to. Hally, they KILL people in the games. Is that something you honestly want to take part in?" Clove storms. My tongue falls limp. Clove

talked about it before, but never has she been so direct. I knew, of course, that being in the games meant killing, but to hear it come out of her mouth like that made me recoil a bit.

"Clove, you have to understand. This is something I have to do. You cant stop me from going. You know best what this means to me," I state, suppressing my anger for Clove's sake.

"Hally, just listen to me. My parents, they already settled the fact that you won't be reaped and-" she utters but I cut her off.

"What do you mean, I won't be reaped?" I order. I can feel my boiling blood sizzling as I await her response.

"My parents, they have connections with certain people. And well, they managed to get our names off the list," she stammers. I strain to keep up with what she is saying. Of course, I should've known. Both of Clove's parents are victors and they have friends in the right places. They must have bribed someone to keep our names from being called. For a second Clove and I just stare at each other speechless. I don't understand why they would go through all that trouble if they knew I wanted to go so badly. I can still volunteer, and then all their work would be for nothing.

I ignore Clove's pleads as I walk up to the desk. I stick out my finger and let the man prick it and collect the blood. I see a boy getting his finger pricked next to me smirking. "What's with you?" I demand.

"Oh nothing, I just heard an amusing conversation, that's all," he shrugged nonchalantly. For a second my heart jumps afraid this guy overheard Clove and me but he soon follows with, "Someone thought they were going to be victor this year, but unfortunately for them, that title goes to me." I glance back one last time at him to make sure he looks as egomaniacal as he sounds. He smiles an uncomfortable, crooked smile and walks up to me. He leans in close to my ear and whispers with a harsh, raspy voice, "Don't do anything stupid."

Before I have the chance to comprehend what that is supposed to mean, he walks away. I stare after him still unsure what I'm supposed to think. _Don't do anything stupid._ Right, I'll be sure not to jump off a cliff. I tell my brain to forget about it, he's probably just some air headed moron trying to act tough. Yet, I found my mind wandering about all the possibilities.

I find my way to the group of 17 year old girls and wait for something to happen. I see Clove heading towards the 13 year olds and immediately feel guilty. I should have been thanking her for going through all that trouble to keep me safe, however I didn't. I couldn't. The woman who gave birth to me died in the arena and I had to somehow get some kind of closure. The only way I could really settle my needs is by winning the Hunger Games. I thought Clove had accepted that fact, but it looks like she still didn't understand my motives.

I had to be the first one to volunteer this year though, after all I only had 2 more years to try. I found myself pushing through the crowd of girls until I got to the front. The video had already ended and Dessa- the District 2 announcer- was already making her way to the stage. "Welcome everyone to the reaping for the Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor! We will start with the ladies." She walks over to the clear glass bowl of names and puts her hand inside. She draws one and opens it up. "Lilla Flarestone!" As soon as the name is called I run towards the stage. Before I can get the words out though, I feel someone knock into me throwing me off balance. I drop to the ground and notice the weight of the person on top of me. I try to shrug the person off but we are trampled by crazed girls desperately trying to reach the stage and volunteer. Finally the person gets up and I realize who it is. It's the guy who smirked at me before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You tell her not to do something and she does it anyway, typical," he grunts.

"What is wrong with you! I could have gotten in and now you've ruined my chance!" I roar looking up at the stage where another girl stands triumphantly. I could've been the one up there right now if it weren't for that idiot.

"Shut up, we're not talking about this here. Meet me when this is over," he snaps. I take an involuntary step back and fade back into the crowd. Glancing back at the stage I notice Desa has already found her boy tribute and they are saying their goodbyes. What could this guy possibly want that makes it so important he ruin my dreams. I have trained all my life to get a chance in the games, and now another year has slipped past me. My face was beginning to contort to show all the rage I'm feeling.

I look around to see that most people are already filing out of the town center and returning to their homes. Clove is waiting for me by the gate and I notice her disappointed look. No, not disappointed, more than that, furious. I walk over to her expecting full force rage but I don't get it. She simply glares at me and finally walks away looking as if she's seen enough of my disgusting face.

"Wonderful! You've really outdone yourself this time," says a sarcastic voice behind me. I turn to see the boy giving me his best sly grin.

"Who are you exactly? And what do you want?" I ask, tired of all the games he is playing.

"My name is Cerberin," he replies.

"Ya, and why are you following me?" I demand.

"So that I can drug and kidnap you," Cerberin says putting on his most seductive face.

"Ha ha, really funny. Why didn't you just say you're a typical pig?" I say spitting on the ground near his shoes.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" he says with a smile filled with gleaming white teeth. His hair is a dark blonde, several shades darker than mine. It looks as if it was styled to look messy. His eyes are brown but have a gold flicker to them. His jawbone is strong and manly outlined. If I wasn't so enraged by the lack of answers he was giving me, I might have thought he is handsome.

"Could you just tell me what it is you want?!" I say almost begging.

"Actually I don't want anything, other than you to come with me," Cerberin conveys.

"Great, so you come ruin all my plans so that you can take me on an adventure. Why don't you come back next year and screw up that reaping too," I shout no longer caring about the remaining people and what they might hear.

"Wow, your just another typical District 2 girl. What is it that is so appealing about the games to you exactly? Is killing people a hobby of yours?" Cerberin utters.

Who _is_ this guy? Calling me a typical District 2 girl and feeling offended about me wanting to be in the Hunger Games. I may be wrong, but this guy sure sounds like someone from the lower districts. Of course there was Clove which also didn't approve of the games, but she is a weak, scrawny, 13 year old. Besides, she'll grow out of it. However Cerberin looks to be about 2 years older than me, yet he's afraid of the games. "That's besides the point. Why is it you want me to come with you?"

"My father has found some kind of interest in you," he speaks in an order which makes me question just how much he actually knows about me.

"Your dad? What could he possibly want from me?" I question.

"I'm actually not sure. We could use a maid around the house perhaps. That would be the only thing you would be good at, I'm afraid," he scoffs. I shoot him a death glare and realize I'm wasting my time. I start walking away thinking about Clove and how things left off between us. There is no doubt this bastard just likes screwing with people and the best thing to do is to ignore him. I can't believe I actually thought he was worth any more time than I already had given him.

I peek over my shoulder, expecting to find him following me. But he just stands in the same place and with a smug grin going ear to ear. He must have realized my slight hesitation because he says, "Hally, don't flatter yourself. I'm not going to follow you, you're father, Lank Thristlebloom, would never approve. He must be very protective being a single parent."

"What? How do you...know all of that?" I stammer trying so hard to piece it together. He knows my father's and my name. And he also knows my mother isn't in the picture. True, he could've just heard my name spoken once or twice, but the Thristleblooms aren't known to be very sociable. And besides no one in District 2 has time for gossip about people like me. What does this Cerberin want from me, and why? I feel the gap between us closing as he walks up to me.

"Oh Hally, it looks like we both have questions for one another. I'll be expecting to hear from you soon. But for now, go run on back to Clove and make sure her feelings didn't get hurt," Cerberin grins while reaching for my hand. He takes it into his and kisses it softly and says with a devilish remark, "Pleasure to meet you, Hally."

And with that he strolls off I stand there stunned and confused for quite some time before snapping back into reality. Clove, I have to find Clove.


End file.
